Pickle Power/Credits
Executive Producers Jeff Borkin Ellen Martin Series Director Blair Simmons Directors Sylvian Blais Miguel Martinez-Joffre Art Director Maurice "Skip" Kimball Line Producer Nisa Contreras Supervising Producers Asaph Fipke Ken Faier Kirsten Newlands Chuck Johnson Producers Sarah Wall Logan McPherson Tina Chow Production Managers Rashi DeStefano Josh Eckland Senior Production Coordinator Ryan Pears Production Coordinators Erika Bud Victoria Fox Philip Hayes Frances Padua Production Coordinator/Assistant Editor Robbie Hetzron Executive Assistant Emily Ruderman Written By Morgan von Ancken Head Writer Jeff Borkin Story Editor Clark Stubbs Script Coordinator Halcyon Person Research Director Christine Ricci, Ph.D. Research Supervisor Katherine Papazian Research Coordinator Rob Tatgenhorst Science Consultants Leonisa Ardizzone, Ed.D Benjamin Gallant Kristen M. Hager, Ph.D. David E. Kanter, Ph.D. Research Art Supervisor Amanda Summers Research Artists Syr-Ivan Bennett Niki Foley Kelly Jones Research Interns Carolina Aldas Allegra Le Kristen Paadre Jessica Wille Featuring the Voices of Nolan North Kevin Michael Richardson Nat Faxon Caleel Harris Dee Bradley Baker Reed L. Shannon Jacquez Swanigan Voice Directed By Charlie Adler Original Casting Sarah Noonan, CSA Gene Vassilaros, CSA Casting Directors Michelle Levitt, CSA Danielle Pretsfelder, CSA Talent Manager Nate Rogers Dialogue Recorded At Nickelodeon Animation Studio Manager of Audio Production/Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield 2nd Recording Engineer Matt Corey Assistant Recording Engineer Manny Grijalva Dialogue Editor Jeff Malinowski Music Elasticity Written by Joachim Svare, Joleen Belle, and Tommy Leonard Ready for Takeoff Written by Norbert Gilbert, Gregory Pillon, and Yasmin Shah It's Blaze Written by Scott Krippayne and Michael "Smidi" Smith Produced by Michael "Smidi" Smith Performed by Scott Krippayne Underscore By Randall Crissman, Paul Rhim, John Zuker, and Grady Shawver for Noiselab Music Vocal Production Joleen Belle Joachim Svare SVP Music Doug Cohn VP Music Colleen Fitzpatrick Music Talent Coordinator Eleanor Vainshtok Blaze and the Monster Machines Theme Mason Rather JP Rende Performed by Kyle Gordon, Mason Rather and JP Rende Main Title Design and Animation We Are Royale LLC Robert Bandel Jeff Borkin Jennifer Cast Wade Cross Jacob Joice Keath Ling Ellen Martin Miguel Martinez Joffre Lauren Muir Matthew Perreault Rodmon Sevilla Jany Tran Kevin Vizconde Storyboard Supervisor Robert Bandel Storyboard Artists Kelly Jones Keith Conroy Storyboard Revisionists Denny Fincke Lauren Gramprey Jon Roscetti Storyboard PA Rebekie Bennington Animatic Editor Morgan-William Turner Original Design Andy Poon Calvin Christensen Kano Kimanyen Byron Leboe Roland Sanchez Chris Souza Lead Designer Benjamin Hayte Senior Designer Pascal Zaffiro Designers Jose Arias Jae Cho Daniel Neal Title Card Design Mike Foran Junior Designer Julien Nema Jr. Design Intern Michael Petherick Modeling Supervisor Tosh Suo Lead Modeler Christopher French Senior Modelers Alberto Capriolo Christopher Corvelli Hoang Do Bradley Kotris Calder Moore Modelers Joe Deng Cristal Shea Aquirre Junior Modelers Morgan Boyd Yufei Chen Gabrielle Huynh Blake Maier Studio CG Supervisor Robin Shea Lead Animators David Meigh Chris Pearson Senior Animators Scott Farquhar Patrick Heinicke Chanarat Temaismithi Animators SungHyup Cho Belen Marmaneu Junior Animators Ciao Bertassi David Chen Ranjit Dighe Devin Hubbard Dan Mao Lydia Mikkers Rafael Onzi Michael Trung Rene Vargas 2nd Unit Animation Director Bronwyn Martens Animator Esther Chen Junior Animators Dan Mao Matthieu Langlois Manual Gomez VFX Supervisor Keath Ling Senior VFX Artist Tory Copithorne VFX Artists Monsi Del Rosario Kevin Vizconde Render Wranglers Justin Graham Daniel Hrabarchuk Jay Ko Amiel Lopez Tessa Peterson Senior Compositors Cameron Craddock Jennifer Macintosh Compositors Claire Cheetham André Kurban Heloise Papillon Mauricio Pampin Milos Radojkic Junior Compositors Jeffery Amoako Chad Rempel Post Production Supervisor Chris Thurston Post Production Coordinator Heath Affolter Online Editor Chris Thurston Assistant Editors Paolo Kalalo Rob Levesque Manager of IT Zorion Terrell Systems Administration Anthony Delarosa Dick Gao Lorne Jee Martin Sykes Software Developers Andrew Liang Michelle Quan Office Manager Katie Findlay Faculty Coordinator Joseph Guasparini Director of Software Development Vivian Lau Junior Software Developers Vitali Crystal Iris Kam Wesley Luk Angus MacDonald Jessica Ng Christina Tran Gary Yau Production Assistants Moya Hilliam Nick Zurawell Audio Post Production Facilty Nerd Corps Sound Inc. Sound Supervisor Jonny Ludgate Senior Sound Editor Jeff Davis Sound Editors Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija Dialogue/Foley Editor Melanie Eng Re-Recording Mixers Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija Nerd Corps Business & Legal Affairs Elyot Waller Business Affairs Associate Shay Wilson Production Finance & Accounting Evelyn Chan Michael Chow Robert Kennedy Amanda Lee Manager, Production & Development Stacey Kim Technical Operations Dan Clark Ayla Kaluski Tom Smith Special Thanks Jason Caparaz Russell Hicks Elly Kramer Rebecca Kukkonen Lee Ann Larson Marcy Pritchard Kay Wilson Stallings Teri Weiss Royal Bank of Canada - Leanne Harry Executive in Charge of Production Sarah Landy With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit DHX_Media_end_card.png Nickelodeon productions logo.png © 2016 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Blaze and the Monster Machines and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. To return to the Pickle Power episode summary, click here. Category:Credits Category:Season 2 credits